deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Simbiothero/Sentry vs Doomsday
SE vs DOO.jpg|Simbiothero TV vs DOO.jpg|The Void vs Doomsday (Simbiothero) Description Marvel vs DC Comics! '''The fight between two of the beings more powerful in their respective universes and at the same time are of the more difficult to kill. Interlude Nyxs: In fiction, there are a large number of characters with an immense power to the point that are almost killable. '''Blang: Sentry, The golden guardian of good. Nyxs: and Doomsday, the monster that killed Superman. Blang: She's Nyxs and I'm Blang Nyxs: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Sentry Nyxs: Bob Reynolds was an alcoholic married with possible psychotic delusions and his alter-ego superhero, Sentry, the was a hero that is accepted by society, in contrast to most of the heroes of Marvel. Had relations with the fantastic four, Hulk, Spider-Man, the X-Men, etc. Blang: His existence was erased by an unknown figure who tried to hide the identity of Sentry even of himself. His partner, Billy Turner, the Explorer, also was affected by this deletion of memory. Nyxs: It was revealed that Sentry and his archenemy, The Void (the void) is needed to the other to exist and the more powerful one, made more powerful was the other. Sentry recalled that was he who erased the memory of all the world, included the same, defeating so to Void, although alk end seemed that sentry had (again) disappeared. Blang: But was not locked up there for a long time, as the villain, Electro began a mass prison escape, releasing many supervillains after attacked them everyone and came there to Captain America who, along with Spiderman to quell the mutiny. During the battle, the Group was confronted with Carnage, the alien symbiote. At that time, after be begged Foggy Nelson, the Sentry came out of his cell and broke in two at the symbiote, take it into space, after also are known that his powers came from a similar to the Captain America soil but version OP and that his wife was not dead. Nyxs: Quote can be read in all the stories of the Sentry that it possesses the power of a million Suns exploiting. Blang: WHAT?! Nyxs: If they don't know it, if our Sun exploded, would destroy our entire solar system... imagine that but a million times more powerful... And may be more than a title or just a hyperbole. Blang: Although I doubt that is a hyperbole, because to Sentry in multiple stories has been named as a threat level universal... holy crap... (Cue Skillet- Hero) Nyxs: Sentry has shown superhuman strength, augmented senses, super speed, strength and durability, energy, force and flight at speeds much greater than of light, also psychic abilities, molecular control, in any case, the limits of the powers of the Sentry are unknown, as well as all of them. While Sentry manteen their powers under control and at levels lower, unleashed and without restrictions he is without doubt one of the most powerful and fearsome of the entire universe beings. Blang: He Sentry has received a hit direct of Ben Grimm as if nothing, during "Silent War" of an only hit the Sentry has been capable of open a huge fissure, has defeated to enemies of others heroes with much ease, enemies that normally have been a pain of head for beings as powerful as Thor or the Silver Surfer, and has been capable of splitting by the half to Carnage, Has beheaded to Attuma, has about loaded with its power to the Absorbing Man. Nyxs: Sentry is for all their effects virtually invulnerable, it can resist temperatures extreme of heat and cold, can survive in you emptied of the space and resist powerful impacts, having been fired multiple missiles thermonuclear to different objectives, the Sentry not only was capable of disable each one of them in as only seconds, if not that came out unharmed of explosion of the last missile , giving shows not only of its strength but of its extraordinary speed. Blang: He can project fields of energy and control the light, the Sentry has been capable of defeat to Terrax with so only a hand and destroy his axe cosmic with it greater ease, taking in has that Terrax this to the level of the Silver Surfer and that can destroy planets whole of only a hit, this perhaps is the best track for see how powerful can be the Sentry bob also can release energy in the form of powerful explosions. (Cue Simon Curtis - Superhero) Nyxs: Sentry has proven to be able to react in just milliseconds and move at superhuman speeds, when the Void trying to kill shot almost to burning clothing Dr. Cornelius Worth the Sentry was able to stop the bullet before that this will impact on the skull of the psychiatrist, Sentry was also able to fly has super speed, has flown from the Earth to the Sun in just seconds , considering that the Sun this to an equivalent of 8.6 minutes traveling to the speed of the light... the Sentry should have traveled approximately some 17 or 18 times the speed of the light. Blang: Sentry has already demonstrated on several occasions the ability to recreate if same and possess the ability to manipulate the molecules of the atmosphere at the subatomic level. Leaving glimpse that the origin real of them powers of the Sentry still are a mystery but that would rival with them of the almost omnipotent male molecule, to which also would win of way amazing, after this it disintegrated completely two times!. The molecule man's powers come from a cosmic cube and are in effect virtually unlimited, giving practically omnipotence, but even with all his power, bob has yet become dark with great power inside you and his name is the void. (Cue Skillet -Monster (Dubstep Remix)) Nyxs: The Void is the incarnation alive of the fears and emotions of the Sentry. He is the counterweight and the negative aspect of the Sentry. The Void is rather a force that a person, but can take any form that you want. To interact with the Sentry normally manifested in human form. Is capable of destroying the Earth and perhaps the universe entire. Blang: He has massive control over weather and darkness and can create massive storms. It Void also has tentacles that uses to insert the fear and make that your opponent relive them moments traumatic of his life both of the last, present or future. Nyxs: but now comes the question; What would happen if the void to take total control of the sentry? as known to the Dark Sentry. Blang: In this State, sentry has been able to kill the God of war, ares as if it were a simple joke and destroy all asgard also would be able to resist a battle with Thor, not only to resist the powerful blows of Mjolnir, if not that rebuilding immediately at the molecular level to the powerful lightning unleashed by Thor. Nyxs: possibly the only weakness of sentry, is that is easily manipurable, Reed Richards and Tony Stark, who it convinced of face to an extremely enraged Hulk, thirsty of revenge against them members of the Illuminati that it exiled of the Earth. Blang: Even so do not want to or in joke, fight with the Golden Superman. Sentry: Hello, Old Friend. Doomsday NYxs. in a distant past, in the prehistoric Krypton, a lot earlier than the humanoid of the Kryptonian race had won dominion over the planet. During that time, Krypton was a violent world infernal where only them creatures of the force more absolute could survive (in that time, the forms of life dominant of that planet were known as the more dangerous of all the universe). The creator of Doomsday was a mysterious alien named Bertron, who wanted to create the highest form of life. Blang: To achieve this, Bertron and his team sent a baby of breed unknown to the surface of the planet, where it would die instantly due to the harsh environmental or murdered by violent creatures that inhabited it... poor fellow. Nyxs: What was that it was the baby was collected and used again, extracting their genetic material to create an improved and stronger than the previous version. In summary, the deranged scientist used the method of cloning to accelerate the evolution of the be that was creating. Through decades of this process, the be that finally is would make in Doomsday was forced to bear the agony of the death thousands of times, an after another, the memory of these countless deaths was recorded in their genes as a remember racial, and it took to hate all form of life. Death Battle Part 1: The Battle Begins Part 2: The Void Awake: The Void/Dark Sentry vs Doomsday Result (Cue Starset - My Demons or ) Who would you be rooting for? Sentry Doomsday Who do you think will win? Golden Superman (Sentry) Mega Baby (Doomsday) Category:Blog posts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero blogs